spagoots_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny's Twitter
"I’m Sunny! I can make cool yoyos and I’m usin this cool gem to talk to seven-eyed aliens!!!" - The account bio Sunny Silas's Twitter, formerly belong to Alex Rodman Gold, is a Twitter ARG account found at @alexrodmangold. The account was started on March 18th, 2017, before Alex appeared in the show. Alex posted using the power of a mysterious tanzanite stone that enabled him to communicate with our realm, but couldn't post consistently due to the stone's magic. He posted sporatically, only posting about once a month, but Sunny's posts have been more constant. The stone also occasionally posts cryptic messages in code, which have been fan-translated. Alex/Sunny Alex Alex started posting on March 18th, 2017. He took a while to do anything of note, but then stated that he was going to steal something and leave Oakport for Osiris. Over a month later, he said that he was in Osiris and operating some machine. A while later, he posted while in the Labyrinth under the city, saying he was scared he was going to die. Almost two months later, he posted about how he died but was freed by the player characters. Soon after that, the messages started to post. Alex questioned them but didn't decipher them himself. After a long burst of messages with no posts from Alex, Alex posted a final time on September 24th. Sunny Sunny started posting on November 10th, 2017, and introduced herself, explaining that she would be taking over the gem because Alex couldn't use magic anymore for some reason. Sunny's use of the stone was markedly different than Alex, as she posted many times on November 10th alone, interacting with followers of the account and learning about our world. She then changed her profile picture and her account's name, before going silent until December 10th, when she and the messages returned. Sunny posted about how she was able to access Vine, and the next day posted about failed attempts to bake a cake for her dad. Cryptic Messages Story The first message was posted on August 1st, 2017. Every message has always been in a translatable code, though an early message makes it clear that that wasn't intended. The sender wondered about the stone's power and craving custard. The sender then discovers Spagoots Realms, which it sees as a retelling of true events (by "a bunch of nerds"). The sender discovered that the stone can be used to create a new universe, though a special word is needed that hadn't revealed itself yet. The sender remarked on Tobias's coin, and explained that the gem goes dormant to gather energy for the universe creation. The messages later said that the code word had been revealed to us via the "custard cipher", and a mineral, saying, "Custard marks the beginning. Custard marks the end. There's a mineral hidden in between them. Finding it will create a new dimension". The sender started to input code, creating a new universe, causing the gem to become temporarily dormant. Later, after Sunny's takeover, the messages started appearing again, saying that the sender planned to make a new universe, that the past one had been created on a framework, and they wanted to make an original universe, asking for ideas. The account has started to retweet coded messages from followers, implying that their requests will be added to the universe, starting with Ryan's request for "a couple of marble pillars". The hashtag #createauniverse is generally used in these. Translations Translations are usually available in replies to messages, and because the code is simple, translations are easy.